Unforgettable Princess
by cosmicpumpkinmermaid
Summary: The setting is season 5, on Horde Primes ship. This short story was inspired by the idea I had of Entrapta and Hordak waltzing around an emptyish room with a window view on Horde Primes ship to the song 'Unforgettable' made famous by Nat King Cole, while Hordak was in a similar state to Light Hope in the episode where her memory files had to be reset.


**"A rescue mission, or a suicide mission? The data didn't have the greatest odds, but that's never stopped me before! Or the rebellion princesses for that matter. Unfortunately something malfunctioned with the audio recording during this mission, I think I solved the technical problem that caused that error, but I still need to keep track of the data, so I'm re-voicing over the video logs that Emily took, in case I need them for my future reference."**

**"We went to go rescue the sparkly princess, or Queen Glimmer now I should say, and Catra, who were both being held hostage on Horde Primes ship, which was fascinating! Oh it was so huge, we had to fly there in the First Ones ship that Bow managed to put back together, you know his tech skills have come a long way since we first met, very impressive! Flying in the ship is so intriguing- oh I can't wait to try to make one from scratch!"**

**"Anywhoo, when we got there and freed Glimmer and Catra, they told us about what Hordak's brother had done to him, and Catra, she- … gave me back the crystal I made to power Hordak's exoskeleton armor. She didn't say how she came by it, but I suspect it happened over a disagreement. I am thankful it did, because the crystal has all of his logs and data backed onto it, I programmed that safety feature into it in case something catastrophic happened during an experiment and we needed to hard reset his memory or armor."**

**"Emily and I stepped away from the rest of the group to locate Hordak while they were discussing ideas for escape and end to the war, I did the math and decided it was more efficient for me to get that taken care of while they make up their minds on the rest of the mission tasks. I used Emily to hack into the ships network to gain access to as much information as possible while also pulling up the schematics map to see where the reconditioned clones were being kept."**

**Oh good, looks like we are at the part where we located him, it took a bit to navigate the ducts, but they are almost always the quickest route to anywhere in a basic structure. Oo, the audio is still works for this footage segment!**

_Entrapta watches the visual recording with eager eyes:_

Entrapta drops through the ceiling vent panel, landing on her feet carefully with her hair guiding her down."Hordak! I found you!"

Emily drops in after, with a few clunks on the way down. Entrapta loses focus of the rest of the metal room to approach her lab partner.

"Hordak?" The wiped clone looks at her with his blank, green, glowing eyes. "I do not know that name. And I do not know you." His head turns back to facing forward.

"berRRburrr", beeps Emily in a sad tone.

"Hmm", the lavender-haired scientist murmurs for a moment while calculating. "Looks like we will have to test the memory reset program, let's hope this works," she notes in a worried sound of voice. "At least you still have on the exoskeleton."

She pulls the pink and purple hue 'LUVD' crystal from the pocket of her lab overalls, examining it briefly. "Here we go," she whispered fearfully, placing the crystal back into the designated slot on the collar of the clones armor.

His eyes flash from green to red abruptly "do I … know you?" The sound from his mouth became soft and tender, unknowing and naive.

"You should, in a few minutes?" Entrapta continues with a few glances of examination. "If this works correctly, you should remember everything. In the meanwhile, I'm going to collect as much data from this room as possible, the crystal will start to glow when the process is complete." She turns around to see the window behind her, the stars glowing into the room. She pushed herself toward the view with her hair tendrils, the rest of her body remaining still in awe. "Wow, so many stars …"

"Beweeeebwooo", Emily beeped in happy response to Entrapta.

"I- I know you." The male behind her spoke up, sounding in pain. "You were taken from me. I-I-, I thought you were dead, I-"

"No no no, Hordak don't get upset, the memory reset might corrupt if you lose emotional integrity and I don't have another backup of this crystal, please." Entrapta rushed over to her lab partner, allowing her hair to grasp his shaking body by the shoulders.

Hordak's eyes began to tear up, his vision focused on his hands. "-so many terrible things, I can't-"

Entrapta places her hands on Hordaks face, cupping each cheek with her palms. "Look at me, it's okay, I'm here now, focus on me in front of you"

"I'm so sorry …", his voice choked as the tears streamed down his face even harder than before.

"We need to improvise, I-", she glances at Emily, then at the window. "I have an idea."

Entrapta paces over quickly to Emily and begins pressing buttons. A song _'Unforgettable'_ begins to play from Emily's speakers, and Emily gives quiet, reassuring beeps.

"I observed many people do this at a social experiment, the Princess Prom actually. We could try this together, for uh, scientific research. It could be a-ehm, good distraction until you remember everything!" Entrapta holds her arms out in classic ballroom dancing position. Hordak says nothing, but slowly slides his hands into hers. Entrapta nods, and starts to move throughout the room in a slow, non-choreographed foot movement, but instead in motions that felt natural for the two of them.

"Entrapta … I remember."

_'that's why darling it's incredible, that someone so unforgettable, thinks that I am unforgettable too'_

The music finished, and the tech princess threw her arms cheerfully around her alien friend."We're going home."

**The blue-haired man walked into the room behind the princess with a mug of hot liquid in hand, seeing the visuals displayed on view-screen. "Is something wrong, Entrapta? Why is the rescue footage playing?"**

**"Oh hai sweetie," she said tilting her head back to see Hordak standing behind the couch. "I was reviewing my logs and some of the audio from that day's entry was corrupted so I was recording a new voice-over for the pieces of footage without any audio, just in case."**

**"Alright Princess," he sassed with a gentle smirk. "Don't stay up too late." He leaned down towards the woman sitting in front of him on the sofa, his pale lips leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead. Without any other words, he exited the room and the door quietly closed behind him.**

**"Well, we know how the rest of the mission turned out. I think that concludes my work for tonight. The data suggests that while friendship is complex and valuable, I discovered a social construct even more rare: love. Further study is needed, and thankfully I have the perfect lab partner to assist me in the science of love going forward. Entrapta out.**

**_Fin._**


End file.
